


Easy

by lynnmonster, thehoyden



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something really delightfully <i>easy</i> about Ashiwara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

"You distracted me tonight," Ogata said, tugging on the hair at the nape of Ashiwara's neck. "You know what happens when you distract me." His slurred voice deepened as he slid one finger between the nape of Ashiwara's neck and the yukata.

Ashiwara rolled further onto his side -- with some difficulty, judging by the way he shifted in tiny, grunting increments beneath Ogata's weight -- and twisted his neck to look up at Ogata. "Why don't you remind me," he said.

Ogata might have been sluggish with too much congratulatory booze, but he'd never needed the excuse of alcohol to join Ashiwara in his futon. He was always welcome, and he knew it. Sleepy arousal was rapidly supplanting the evening's exhilaration and frustrations. That child ... Sai ... well, no matter. Ashiwara's neck was salty and his pleased-sounding _mmmmm_ was distracting Ogata yet again.

There was something really delightfully _easy_ about Ashiwara. Not just his willingness to go to bed with Ogata, although that was certainly true. Ogata didn't need to explain things to Ashiwara. If Ogata had a good night, if he won a match he hadn't quite been expecting to, he didn't need to explain. Ashiwara already knew, and was prepared to celebrate accordingly. And likewise, the nights that went poorly, when Ogata drank and smoked his way toward mental resolution after a difficult loss, Ashiwara coaxed him to bed, and didn't bother him with useless talking. He knew what the problem was, and knew too, that alcohol, nicotine, and sex were the only ways Ogata was going to get it out of his system. "You're so easy," he murmured into Ashiwara's ear, before taking the lobe between his teeth.

"You're so drunk," Ashiwara told him, though he sounded more fond than irritated. "Really, Ogata-san, getting so wasted at a seminar."

"Eh, nobody minds," Ogata said, interrupting himself to indulge in a brief, sloppy kiss. "Least of all you." He ran a proprietary hand just underneath the line of Ashiwara's collarbone, tugging the top of his yukata open when the cloth interfered with his progress.

"You could just take it off," Ashiwara suggested, less practicality than coyness.

"Or maybe," Ogata said, one hand skimming down Ashiwara's side, "I'll just flip the bottom open, and undo my zipper. Would you like that, Ashiwara?" The name dripped off his tongue, thick and not precisely sweet. Ashiwara pressed his head back into the pillow, stretching his neck in an unsubtle but compelling display, and let his thighs fall incrementally further apart.

Ogata leered a little more than usual. "Somehow, I thought you would," he murmured, settling himself with a low groan in the cradle of Ashiwara's thighs.

"Would what?" Ashiwara said, sounding a little dazed as Ogata leaned down and pressed a line of hard, messy kisses down his jaw. "Nnn - Ogata-san, don't - don't leave marks. Tomorrow, I have to..."

"Be on stage and distract me again?" Ogata purred.

"Oh, well, _mmmmm_ \-- about that," Ashiwara said, pressing his throat up into Ogata's teeth even as he batted him away ineffectually. Ogata caught Ashiwara's hands between his own.

"Eh?" he prompted impatiently, flickering his tongue around and between Ashiwara's captured fingertips, calloused just like his.

"I was -- I was thinking we could make that a regular part of the commentary?"

"No," Ogata said, pushing Ashiwara's knees further apart with his own.

"It got a big laugh," Ashiwara said, lifting his hips a little and grinding against Ogata as best he could with his wrists pinned down.

"They think you're cute," Ogata said, moving his lips down the center of Ashiwara's chest. "They like me growling at you."

"I like you growling at me, too," Ashiwara said, like it was some sort of secret. Ogata chuckled against Ashiwara's skin. Ashiwara inhaled sharply and clutched at the sides of Ogata's head.

Ogata paused, and said consideringly, perhaps over-enunciating a bit, "However. I am not an object of comedy. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes, you're not funny at all," Ashiwara said. "Especially since you're _still wearing clothes_." He rubbed the side of his knee against Ogata's belt, and this was really how Ogata liked him best -- desperate and straining and so impatient for it.

"I told you, that's not a problem," Ogata said, and flicked his tongue across the hard peak of Ashiwara's nipple through the thin cotton. "See?" he said, letting go of Ashiwara's wrists to flip open the bottom of the robe, leaving Ashiwara looking delightfully disheveled, only half in his yukata and bared to Ogata's gaze. Ashiwara's eyes followed Ogata's hands as Ogata reached for his belt.

A quick flick of his wrist and a tug of his zipper later, and Ogata was fumbling into the opening of his boxers, pulling his own hardened flesh into his hand. He settled his weight down onto Ashiwara and rubbed his erection against Ashiwara's thigh. And because he knew Ashiwara well enough that he'd known there would be no underwear to impede Ogata's access to his very willing body, Ogata found what he was looking for under Ashiwara's pillow.

"You're so easy," he breathed into Ashiwara's ear, flipping the top off the lubricant with one hand.

Ashiwara seized Ogata's face between his hands, and whispered against his lips, "So do something about it."

"I'm not really in the mood to dawdle," Ogata said, though it was less of warning than an empty formality.

"Neither am I," Ashiwara said, pulling his knees up toward his chest.

Ogata circled two slicked fingers around Ashiwara's hole briefly, then plunged them inside. Ashiwara shuddered around them, and Ogata rocked them in and out in hasty preparation.

Ashiwara never needed too much coddling, though, and he was urging Ogata on with his body and his moans, so Ogata pulled his hand away and pressed the head of his cock against Ashiwara's yielding opening.

He might still be drunk, but it didn't prevent him from pressing in, slow and steady and not letting up. His body knew Ashiwara's, knew the tight pull and how good it felt to have his groin pulled flush with the slight curve of Ashiwara's ass. He'd thought about doing this, being buried inside Ashiwara's warmth, during one paralyzing split second during the game today when Ashiwara's sweet tones were holding an entire room captive.

Ashiwara moved restlessly, and Ogata took that as his cue to hook his elbows under Ashiwara's knees and shove back in, hard. Ashiwara responded beautifully, arching his spine and keening softly. Ogata rewarded him with a slow, steady thrusting, aiming for the most sensitive spot and hitting it more often than not. Ashiwara's cock rose to full hardness before Ogata's eyes, increasing his sense of satisfaction. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he didn't like anything as much as he liked playing Go -- but that was exactly what _this_ was -- mapping out territory, on the board or in the flesh, and claiming it for his own.

Apparently, Ashiwara was smart enough to realize that he could get fucked, or he could get jerked off, but he wasn't going to get both at the same time from Ogata tonight, not when it was pretty much a miracle that Ogata was keeping himself propped up over Ashiwara on his forearms. Ashiwara bit his lip as closed his hand around his own erection, and Ogata thanked him for his good sense with a series of short, stabbing thrusts angled to make Ashiwara wail.

He couldn't suppress a grunt of exertion, and shifted back a little, pulling Ashiwara's legs higher as he rose onto his knees. Ashiwara's body was a taut line stretched out before him, and Ogata plunged into it a few last, punishing times. Ashiwara's hand worked furiously as he tried to keep up.

He took one good last look at Ashiwara, whose mouth was open as he panted, his arms still in the sleeves of his yukata as one hand clutched up at his pillow and the other stroked his cock. And that was it -- Ashiwara would have to take care of himself, because Ogata ground to a halt, tightened his grip on Ashiwara's legs, and came hard. Somewhere in between letting Ashiwara's legs drop and slipping out of his body, Ogata heard him whimper through his own orgasm. And that, Ogata figured, was pretty much that.

He let himself fall forward, half on top of Ashiwara, ignoring Ashiwara's vague protests.

He thudded onto his back as Ashiwara _shoved_ him off. "Hey," he mumbled in protest.

"You were squashing me again," explained Ashiwara, rather patiently.

"Mmm. Like squashing you."

Ashiwara chuckled, and Ogata figured it was safe to let his eyelids drift shut.

"It's nice to see you out enjoying yourself, even if you did get perfectly smashed," Ashiwara said softly, a few moments later.

Ogata made a noise which he hoped conveyed that he was paying attention, and would respond at some future point in which he was not still hazy from both alcohol and orgasm.

"You spend too much time cooped up in your apartment," Ashiwara said, and this was a familiar complaint. "I swear, if I didn't come over and cook sometimes, you'd be reduced to eating fish food."

Ogata just yawned in response, and groped with one hand for the covers.

"And you've been out of sorts lately," Ashiwara continued. "What's going on?"

Ogata said, "_Shhhhhhh_," and Ashiwara quieted. He settled more comfortably, turning onto his side and tucking one leg between Ashiwara's knees and tugging him closer.

Ashiwara could follow the emotional flow of a game like few others, and so it didn't surprise Ogata when Ashiwara settled for snuggling a little closer. In the morning, Ogata might buy him breakfast and give him something like an answer, although he still didn't know what to make of that odd game with Shindou.

Good thing Ashiwara was letting him sleep, though. Ogata was exhausted and relaxed from the sex. "You're so _easy_," he said once more, and at that moment, it was the highest of compliments.


End file.
